Mini series vicTORIus
by Vizho
Summary: series de one-shots jori pueden ser two-shots o three-shots segun vallan avanzando
1. Alcancía de sueños

**Alcancía de sueños**

* * *

 **Victorius no me pertenece es de dan y nickelodeon y eso**

 **A leer..**

* * *

A la edad de 6 años tori vega, escucho decir a su abuela sobre la alcancía de sueños, curiosa por saber más de ella le pregunto cómo funcionaba, su abuela le dijo que si escribías en un papel un sueño y lo metías en una alcancía este se hacía realidad, pero tori tenía todo con lo que podía soñar, tenía una familia que la amaba y que ella amaba también, tenía amigos con quien compartir y una casa enorme con un jardín en el cual jugar.

A la edad de 7 años a su barrio llego una mudanza y en ella una niña linda de ojos azules, cabello oscuro y piel tan pálida como la nieve y decidió que esa niña seria su amiga, hizo todo lo que pudo, le hablaba, la invitaba a jugar, le daba regalos, le ayudaba a robar las galletas que su mama hacia, le mentía a sus padres , le sacaba de problemas, hasta le permitía cortar las flores que su mama con tanto esmero plantaba, aun así después de todo eso no lograba convertirse en su amiga.

A la edad de 8 años la sostuvo en sus brazos cuando le pregunto la causa de su llanto le dijo que lloraba porque sus padres pelaban y no soportaba escuchar sus gritos, para después irse y amenazarle con dejarle sin cabello si llegaba a contarle a alguien que ella había llorado, para luego regalarle la sonrisa más linda que jamás había visto.

A los 9 años la abrazo por primera vez, aunque termino tirada en el piso con un dolor de trasero horrible, aun así sabía que había valido la pena.

A los 10 años, descubrió que a su "no" amiga le gustaban las tijeras y las películas de terror, así que trabajo cortando césped, paseando perros y toda su mesada para comprarle un tijera de plata ornamentada con el nombre de Jade escrito en ella, y supo que su trabajo había valido la pena cuando vio su sonrisa y le regalo un abrazo saliendo ilesa esta vez, aunque tiempo después utilizo las mismas tijeras para cortar la ropa de todas sus muñecas.

A los 11 años acamparon en el jardín de su casa y jade conto historias de terror para luego hacerla dormir fuera de la tienda de acampar, con frio y temiéndole a todos los ruidos de la noche, para despertarse en la mañana con los brazos de jade aferrados a su cuerpo.

A sus 12 años le oyó decir que había conoció un chico que le parecía lindo y a partir de ese momento solo hablaba de él, ya no había tiempo para ellas, ya no hacían rabiar a trina, ya no acampaban o salían a pasear solo hablaba de ese chico, solo salía con él, solo lo invitaba al, y eso a tori le dolía, no sabía porque si después de todo jade era feliz.

A los 13 años conoció al nuevo amigo de jade, aun no entendía que había hecho él para ganarse la amistad de jade tan rápido, mientras que ella había luchado desde el primer momento que la vio, aun así trato de llevarse bien con el solo por seguir viendo a jade feliz.

A los 14 años jade llego por la ventana de su cuarto, radiante, feliz, ella ya sabía lo que le iba a decir era oficial le había pedido que fueran novios y ella acepto, tori trató de ser feliz por ella pero algo en ella se había roto, sabía que ya nada sería igual.

A la edad de 15, vio llorar muchas veces a jade por culpa de su novio eran constante sus peleas y ella era quien limpiaba sus lagrimas y quien luego arreglaba su "relación" para que después de días volviera jade llorando a su puerta.

A la edad de 16 por fin se dio cuenta de que amaba a jade, la amaba con toda su alma, pero sabía que no podría ser, jade no la consideraba siquiera su amiga como para verla como algo mas.

A los 17, su padre fue trasladado a otra ciudad, la mudanza no se podía evitar, le dolía, le dolía que no vería a jade, la dejaría sola, ¿quien la consolaría? ¿Quien la ayudaría? Pero lo que la mataba era el hecho de dejarla y no decirle lo que en verdad sentía, así que no le dijo nada, se fue sin avisarle, sin dejar ni un mensaje, sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

A los 17 años jade perdió a su mejor amiga, a su compañera, a su cómplice a los 17 jade dejo a su novio porque se dio cuenta de que no lo amaba, que solo había espacio en su corazón par una persona y esa era tori, pero llego tarde, se había ido sin ella poder decirle lo que sentía, a los 17 jade empezó una alcancía de sueños y cada escribía en un papel "por favor tori vuelve" cada día con la esperanza de que su sueño se cumpliera.

A la edad de 21 jade había perdido las esperanzas asi como una vez perdió a su gran amor. Tenia tantas alcancías con un solo sueño en ella y eso era volver a ver a tori, en una ataque de rabia, frustrada porque no veía resultado las rompió todas una por una, recogió cada trozo de papel que había en ellas y se dirigió a la basura a tirarlos.

.

.

.

A los 21 años tori había regresado y venia con un solo propósito y era encontrar a jade, desde que se había marchado, había lamentado cada dia sin ella, recordó la alcancía de sueños del dia en que le dijo a jade y ella se había burlado diciendo que era estúpido, aun asi desde que se marcho había tenido con ella unas con un solo sueño de dictaba "que jade me ame" cuando decidió volver las rompió todas recogió cada papel lo metió en una bolsa y partió hacia un lugar, la casa de jade.

.

.

.

Cuando jade salía a botar los papeles con sueños rotos, se diviso una figura que se dirigía a su casa le era muy familiar, cuando se acerco mas su corazón salto en su pecho y una profunda alegría la invadió, era tori, su tori estaba de vuelta estaba frente a ella no podía creérselo, miro a su puño y vio cada trozo de papel, seria cierto. podría ser que se haya cumplido, tori había divisa a jade, no se lo creía estaba hermosa como la primera vez que la vio, llevaba en sus manos un puñado de papel, cuando se dio cuenta de que sacaba y se dirigía hacia ella, sus seguridad se desvaneció intento correr, irse de nuevo pero sus piernas no colaboraron. Jade vio como tori se quedaba ahí sin decir nada así que agarro un papel de aquellos que tantas tenias y se encamino hacia ella sin pronunciar palabras y le entrego aquel papel, tori dudosa lo cogió y cuando lo leyó una sonrisa asomo en su cara junto con una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejillas, metió la mano en su bolsa y le entrego otro papel, jade confusa lo tomo al leerlo solo pudo fijar la vista en tori, no había palabras habría tiempo para eso después, ahora solo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y probar aquellos labios de la única persona que había amado de verdad.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Espero y les halla gustado estos serán una serie de one-shots, no se cada cuanto los actualizare, pero si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia a algún tema del cual quiere que escriba háganmelo saber, abajo hay una cajita de comentarios nada les cuesta ;) nos vemos**


	2. Heridas I parte

**Heridas.**

* * *

 **VicTORIus no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé…he tardado más de lo que debía, en mi defensa diré que no estaba bien de salud, y en ese tiempo no pude acercarme a una computadora así que todo lo que escribí fue sobre una hoja y mi letra no estaba muy legible en esos momentos…bien después de eso aquí estoy.**

* * *

 **Hay heridas que no sanan, que con el tiempo se agrietan mas y mas, causando fisuras en el alma haciendo casi imposible de cerrarse, duelen y no se irán, solo queda levantar un muro alrededor de ellas para que nada pueda hacerlas abrir…..**

Había estado tanto tiempo así que empezaba a dudar de que en realidad estuviera viva, todo era tan monótono cada día de su vida era un infierno, desde muy joven había sido obligada a casarse, su padre le había echado toda su vida en cara el simple hecho de haber nacido mujer, desde pequeña se vio forzada a no tener libertad a no opinar pues su padre tenía un concepto de la vida en que las mujeres no tenían ni voz ni voto, su única luz era su madre, con ella todo era más fácil, la amaba por ser quien era pero todo lo bueno suele durar poco y su madre falleció, desde ahí las cosas empeoraron, los maltratos y los insultos cada día eran más fuertes, cada palabra se le calaban a sus alma haciéndola débil sin ganas de luchar.

Cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad pensó que por fin seria libre, que el yugo de su padre no la ataría mas, ya no tenía poder sobre su vida, que equivocaba se encontraba.

Una tarde su padre llego feliz, nunca lo había visto d esa forma, eso la asusto mucho pues de seguro no sería nada bueno.

 **Vístete que tenemos visitas y mas te vale que te comportes como una dama-** dijo con tono altanero- **me escuchaste jadelyn-** repitio al ver que no le contestaba.

 **Si padre-** su tono bajo y sumiso hizo que su Víctor West largara la sonrisa mas sínica de su vida, al fin le encontraría utilidad a su hija.

Jade se había vestido para la ocasión su padre no le había dado muchas detalles pero conociéndolo llevaría a cenar a sus amigos adinerados y era de esperarse que ella estuviera presentable para cuando ellos llegasen. Cuando el timbre sonó como buena anfitriona fue abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un joven, que debía tener su edad, su cabello oscuro y ojos azules le causaron gran impacto, pero su mirada la lleno de temor, era la misma que le dirija su padre cuando la insultaba o cuando la trataba como la peor basura que haya existido en l tierra, sintió temor, porque si su vida no era la mejor sabría que desde ese momento no iba a mejorar.

.

.

.

5 años habían pasado desde aquella cena en que cambio radicalmente su destino, recordaba cada palabra dicha delante de ella planeando su vida como parte de un contrato, sin ella poder decir nada, recuerda la mirada de su futuro y actual esposo las sonrisas sínicas de él y su padre., su mundo derrumbándose en pequeños fragmentos que no cree capaz de volver a juntar.

Su vida era monótona, levantarse, bañarse, desayunar en la casa vacía, al menos ya Ryder se habría marchado y tenía ese pequeño y repetitivo momento, luego leía, leía para escapar de su realidad, se imaginaba ella en cada libro, que fuese ella quien amara y a quien amaran de esa forma, tan pura tan limpia tan desinteresada, se preguntaba que se sentiría amar, como seria ¿? pues en su vida solo había sentido miedo, se perdía horas y horas entre amores imposibles que se hacen posible si luchas por ello, hasta que se aproximaba la hora de la llegada de su esposo, no era mucho lo que hacía, para el ella era como un mueble más de la casa una decoración, suponía que era más sencillo así, excepto por los días en que no le iba bien en el trabajo y desahogaba su rabia con ella y al sentir el fuerte golpe en la puerta de la entrada supo que hoy era uno de esos días. Lo siente cuando de una bofetada la tira al suelo para luego levantarla de un tirón, estampándola entre la pared y su cuerpo, besándola con rabia con furia, marcando en su piel sus frustraciones, tomándola como un objeto que solo está para darle placer, contenía sus lagrimas por mas años que llevara haciendo con ella lo mismo no se podía acostumbrar, pero había aprendido a fingir, fingir para gusto de el fingir para después no ser mas maltratada, tirándola en su cama, maltratándole todo el cuerpo toda su alma toda su dignidad, penetrándola con fuerza para luego marcharse al haber acabado dejándola cual servilleta que usa y luego bota a la basura. Luego de eso lloraba, lloraba porque odiaba su vida, se odiaba por no ser lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentarse a su esposo, lloraba por tener miedo, por ser cobarde, lloraba porque era lo único que le quedaba.

.

.

.

Una de tantas mañanas monótonas en su vida, mientras tomaba café, noto en su jardín un curioso cachorro, de pelaje gris, con patitas blancas, desesperado por atrapar una pelota la cual no sabía cómo había llegado, una vez después de haber agarrado la pelota con su boca intento salir pero la valla del jardín le impedía hacerlo, jade miraba entre curiosa y divertida la acción del cachorro, cuando este empezó a chillar jade se levanto a abrirle la reja para que pudiera salir, al darse cuenta este salió corriendo y jade movida por su curiosidad lo siguió, corrió como nuca lo había hecho, se sintió una niña de nuevo, se sintió otra vez feliz porque recordó el tiempo cuando jugaba con mu mama , cuando corría de ella y para terminar rodando por el césped,

Todo aquel pensamiento fue cortado cuando sintió el impacto de algo contra su cuerpo y un sonoro y chillón- **AUCHHH..** -todo fue rápido, su caída fue reducida por un cuerpo suave, olía bien, demasiado bien, cada poro de su piel se erizo y un frio le calo por toda su columna dejando paralizada era una sensación nueva que jamás había sentido, temía abrir los ojos hace tiempo no sentía el contacto humano y este se sentía tan bien, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos topándose con unos curiosos ojos marrones que la veían con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, para jade se detuvo el tiempo, repaso el contorno de su cara, delineando cada trazo desde su mandíbula hasta su frente, donde pudo ver sus cejas alzadas en signo de diversión, cosa de que la hizo dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa involuntaria, miro su nariz pequeña y perfilada, observo atentamente sus labios finos y delgados ligeramente abiertos debido a la respiración agitada que sentía bajo sus manos…

- **aammm….no es que me moleste tener a una hermosa chica encima mío pero, al menos podría conocer tu nombre primero** -solo esa palabras la sacaron de su ensoñación dándose cuenta de que estaba encima de ella y que una mano se posaba sobre uno de sus PECHOS…. **oh por dios** -de un tirón y como si su contacto de repente le quemase se levanto dejando a la victima de su impacto tirada en el suelo.

- **y…yo..Yo lo sie..Lo siento mucho perdónamenoerami…..intencionhacerlo-** lo dijo todo de corrido sintiendo como el calor que sentía abandonaba su cuerpo para solo concentrase en sus mejillas, sin tener el valor de mirar a la chica con quien se había estrellado salió huyendo, dejándola tira en el suelo.

.

.

.

Había regresado a su casa en menos de 5 minutos, sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, no entendía porque había reaccionado de esa manera, porque se había sentido así, era demasiado bueno, se sintió tan bien en aquellos momentos, se sintió segura por unos instantes, ese cuerpo tibio, esa sonrisa cálida y el olor tan suave que todavía tenía impreso sobre su piel, sonrió nerviosa, pero luego recordó el infierno que era su vida, con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza negó cada pensamiento que le había provocado aquel encuentro. Retorno su rutina, pero algo había cambiado sentía esa sensación en su cuerpo aun, intento leer y concentrarse pero le era imposible leía y releía el mismo párrafo una y otra vez y aun no se enteraba de lo que trataba, resignada decidió que ese día no era para leer, entrada la tarde tenia la mente tan turbada que ni se dio cuenta cuando Ryder entro en la habitación haciendo las maletas diciendo que tenía un viaje y que no sabía cuando regresar, solo cuando sintió el portazo y el motor de auto alejándose que se dio cuenta que había quedado sola, y no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

Se la había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas, rememorando aquel momento una y otra y otra vez, no entendía que le pasaba, no es que recordara a fin de cuentas exactamente qué era lo que había sucedido, solo recordaba la sensación los ojos y la boca de aquella chica, y de vez en cuando la sensación del pecho bajo su mano, encajaba tan bien en la suya, aquel pensamiento al hizo sonrojarse y gritar como una adolecente en la oscuridad de su habitación.

La mañana la encontró relajada, amaneció con un peso menos, se sentía liviana y aun no sabía el porqué, o simplemente si lo sabia pero no quería aceptarlo, se sentó tomando una taza de café, moviendo un pie inquietamente, sentía el desespero apoderarse de su cuerpo, que esperaba no sabía…pero sabia no llegaría a ella, que tenía que buscarlo, se alisto y con paso decidido salió de su casa, cuando estuvo fuera se sintió idiota pues no sabía hacia donde ir el día anterior había salido tan rápido que no se había fijado el camino que había recorrido, con esa decepción que apareció en ella se dirigió al parque que estaba cerca de su casa al menos ese era un cambio en su rutina y lo iba aprovechar.

Llagando al parque sintió la brisa fresca que corría libre en aquel lugar habían varias personas haciendo deporte, otras jugando con sus niños, otras paseando sus perros era tan tranquilo que no dudo en buscar un buen sitio en donde quedarse tranquila solo observando, alzaba la vista dirigiéndose hacia un árbol grande que daba buena sombra, cuando sintió unas gotas de agua, como podía un día tan tranquilo arruinarse tan rápido, apresuro el paso y cuando estaba a punto de llegar sintió el impacto de su cuerpo llagando la inevitable caída, enserio tenía que pasarle esto de nuevo no podía ser tan e malas o si¿?.

- **vamos a tener que dejarnos de encontrar de esta manera, sobretodo porque soy yo la que lleva la peor parte-** esa voz…! No sería posible, ella nunca había tenido tanta suerte en su vida, era un sueño, sí, eso era un sueño no era posible, apretó los ojos no queriendo abrirlos, estaba soñando estaba soñando, despertaría junto a su esposo, en esa casa fría con esa vida horrible, de repente sintió una mano apartando un mechón de su cabello que caía sobre su rostro, depositó con tanta delicadeza que sintió que se derretía en ese instante jamás había sentido tanto con un simple gesto como ese, desde que su madre murió y olvidaba lo bien que se sentían, empezó abrir los ojos poco a poco fijándose en quien tenía enfrente o más bien debajo de ella, eran los mismos ojos con la misma sonrisa mirándola con algo que no sabría describir, su mirada tan intensa, que le dio miedo que fuera capaz de leer todo lo que llevaba dentro, se sintió desnuda, pero no le importo, por primera vez no le importo, dejo sus temores, sus estigmas para concentrase en ese instante con aquella mira que le transmitía todo lo que necesitaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en trance, pudieron pasar dos segundos 1 minuto 1 hora, no le importaba pasaría el resto de su vida si fuese necesario, pero una ráfaga de aire frio la saco de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta por fin en la posición en que se encontraba, y de cuan cerca estaban sus rostros, podía sentir su respiración su aliento pesado debido a que ella era la que llevaba todo el peso encima.

- **Hey** \- fue solo esa palabra, pero hizo que su corazón se acelera mas de lo normal sentía vergüenza que los golpes que daba contra su pecho pudieran ser escuchados por ella.

- **Hola** \- le respondió y no supo cómo le había salido la voz, porque en ese momento solo podía pensar.

- **Sabes aunque de verdad aprecio, sentir el calor que me das con tu cuerpo, deberíamos levantarnos y así poder tener una conversación normal.**

- **S..si si claro espera y yo** \- hablaba atropelladamente, tratando de salir de aquel cómodo lugar en el que se encontraba, moviendo sus manos torpemente rozando de vez en cuanto el cuerpo que tenia debajo de ella causándole cosquillas y que una risa escapara de ella, si saber cómo y porque jade término riendo a la par de ella.

* * *

 **Buenoooo…..este no es el fin, he decidido partirlo en dos parte así que a más tardar subiré el otro mañana.**

 **Y para aquellos que siguen mi otra historia" No dejes de correr" la actualizare el sábado.**

 **Gracias por los** Follows y los favs a:

JordanT, Vanes Izumi, y a LenyRehim por sus reviews de verdad es muy importante para mi su opinión

 **Nos leemos..**


	3. Heridas II

**VicTORIus no me pertenece es de Dan y Nick**

* * *

 **Sin más los dejo que lean**

* * *

 **Aquiii…esta la continuación tarde pero cumplí con el día que dije**

 **Heridas II parte**

* * *

Después de varios minutos riéndose, se había instalado un silencio muy cómodo, no tenía idea de lo que diría de cómo hablarle, se sentía tan bien en ese instante que pensaba que si dijera palabra alguna podría romper el momento, aun así, tenía que empezar a decir algo con una simple disculpa por el tropezón bastaría, luego de pensarlo resolvió que en definitiva se disculparía después de todo ella había provocado el choque no solo una sino dos veces, no iba dejar pensar a la chica que tenia al lado que era una torpe, cuando sus labios se abrieron para por fin hablar la voz de la chica se le adelantó.

 **-** _ **Me encanta cuando llueve, para muchas personas suele ser desagradable porque la lluvia puede arruinar un día perfecto, pero para mí un día perfecto es estar en compañía de alguien que te agrade, además cuando llueve hace frio y es la oportunidad perfecta para abrazar ¿no lo crees?-**_ esto último lo dijo moviendo las cejas causándole a jade que riera de nuevo- _ **Victoria Vega, pero puedes llamarme Tori, ya sabes después de los dos encuentros que hemos tenido**_ -agrego guiñándole un ojo y tendiéndole la mano inmediatamente se sonrojó, pues sabía que en sus encuentros había tocado partes demás, le encanto el descaro que tenia, para hablar esa soltura y la seguridad con que lo decía.

- **Jade Dan…Jade West** \- termino diciendo no le venía el caso decir el apellido de casada, no sería necesario no quería recordar que ya le "pertenecía" a alguien solo quería disfrutar el momento, estiró su mano tomando la de Tori, sintiendo una corriente que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, tan sueva, cálida, sencilla, sin darse cuenta su dedo pulgar tocaba con delicadeza aquella mano que se le fue ofrecida, que le pasaba, parecía una adolecente ella no era así, no iba regalando muestras de cariño,¿ o sí? nunca recordó hacerlo, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo,¿ estaba pasando algún limite?, de todas formas estaba delante de una total desconocida, ¿cómo debía actuar?, que debía hacer en estos casos, sentía que hiperventilaría en cualquier momento pero de nuevo la voz de Tori fue la que la hizo aterrizar.

- _ **Sabes han dicho que mi mano es linda y que te puedes encariñarte con ella fácilmente, pero no había podido comprobarlo hasta ahora**_ -Tori la observaba curiosa y ella seguía sosteniendo su mano de repente analizo sus palabras y sin ser brusca soltó su mano, sentía que sus mejillas explotarían en cualquier momento, ya le empezaba a coger cariño, - **trágame tierra** -pensó no había sentido tantos sentimientos revueltos en tan poco segundos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su vida se había convertido en una montaña rusa de emociones y le agradaban estas nuevas emociones la hacían sentirse bien, aunque sintiera vergüenza en estos momentos _ **-¿ no hablas mucho cierto?**_ -esa pregunta la cogió desprevenida, ahora sí que no sabía que decir.

- **No..No…es solo que no acostumbro hablar con personas que no conozco** -MENTIROSA..!..si había salido solo con el fin de verla, un aplauso para jade y su capacidad de decir estupideces.

 _ **-Yo no soy una desconocida, ya me presente, te dije mi nombre y tú me diste el tuyo ya no hace desconocidas, y si ese fuera el caso, pues hay tiempo de conocernos**_ \- esa mujer era encantadora, como podía rebatir contra eso, tenía que buscar otra forma de entablar una conversación y pronto- _ **aparte ya me convertiste en tu bloqueador personal, otra caída como esa no sé si mi cuerpo lo resista**_.

- **Oh..Lo siento de verdad..No me fijaba por donde iba, fue muy rápido, yo, yo de verdad, debí hacerte daño,¿ no te hice daño? ,¿oh si?,¿ te duele algo?-** casi por inercia y sin darse cuenta había empezado a tocarla en los posibles lugares donde pudiese estar maltratada, le tomo la cara sujetándola por las mejilla, le tomo los brazos revisando cada uno con delicadeza, fue bajando sus manos hacia su estomago, sintiendo la respiración agitada bajo sus manos seguido de la risa de Tori, podía acostumbrarse a escucharla reír era tan hermoso verla, como su nariz se alzaba, como sus ojos se cerraban y contenían las pequeñas lagrimas que salían a causa de reírse tanto, de pronto su risa ceso dejando solo una sonrisa y sus ojos fijos en ella, podía morir en sus ojos tan expresivos, tan brillantes libres de maldad. No se había dado de lo cerca que estaban y recordó la sensación que había sentido el día anterior, esa que la había acompañando todo el día y parte de la noche, el estruendo provocado por un relámpago, la asusto haciendo que inmediatamente buscara refugio en Tori, y esta automáticamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, y si pensó que con solo mirarla moriría ahora envuelta en sus brazos y con sus respiración en su cuello, se derritió al instante, como podía ser que se sintiera así, y mas, como Tori le permitía que actuara así con ella, estaba segura que ella era así con todas las personas, sintió una leve decepción pues alguien como ella no debía estar sola, debía tener alguien especial ya en su vida, ¿espera? Es que acaso ella quería ser alguien especial en la vida de Tori , si era una completa desconocida, bueno ya no lo eran, recordando las palabras dichas anteriormente sonrió sin poder evitarlo, cuando el sonido de otro trueno hizo su cuerpo tensarse de nuevo, a la vez que Tori reafirmaba su abrazo, y si definitivamente quería ser alguien especial en la vida de ella.

- _ **Ves a lo que me refería con los abrazos**_ -dijo Tori y su sonrisa creció más, dándose cuenta que estaba perdida, ya no quería alejarse de ella, cuando la realidad golpeo su mente, ella estaba casada, no había forma de salir de esa miseria en la cual estaba sometida, y no podía permitir que Tori se entrara de quien en realidad era, no importaba si ella se había hecho un idea de lo que podía construir con Tori, conocía a Ryder, no podía permitir que conociera a Tori, no soportaría que le hiciera daño no a ella.

De un tiro salió del abrazo protector en el cual estaba envuelta y como si la presencia de Tori fuera un repelente salió huyendo bajo la lluvia, corrió tanto y al voltear veía como Tori se quedaba sorprendida por su acción y al verla reaccionar se dio cuenta como Tori la perseguía sin embargo ella fue más rápida y logro perderla. Entro a su casa con el corazón a mil, que era lo que le había pasado, como fue que bajo la guardia, no podía permitirse ese tipo de lujos ella no podía soñar, no debía aspirar a algo mejor, debía sacarse todo tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos que pudieran desarrollarse en ella, se metió a la ducha y lloro, lloro porque se sintió segura, lloro porque habían miles de sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, lloro porque sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para lograr detenerlas y dolía, dolía demasiado.

.

.

.

La mañana no fue mejor que la noche, había pasado la mayor parte llorando y reprimiendo lo que sea que estuviera naciendo en ella, era tan nuevo que la asustaba pero a la vez era tan reconfortante, pero sabía que debía alejarse, la felicidad no fue escrita para ella. No sabía cuántas veces se había asomado a la ventana, de todas formas, Tori no sabía en donde vivía ella, y tampoco iría a buscarla, pero recordando la mirada que le dirigía al marcharse se sintió mal, escuchaba sus gritos y su voz diciendo su nombre y no le molestaría volver a escucharlo pero tal vez de otra forma, le gustaría escucharlo en susurros de buenos días, en palabras llenas de cariño dirigidas ella, estaba siendo ilusa al sentir todo eso por alguien que posiblemente fue solo amable, caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente, quería salir, quería ver si se encontraba con ella de nuevo, quería verla, necesitaba verla, por alguna razón todos sus miedos se iban con su sola presencia, sin pensarlo más , agarro sus llaves y fue directo al parque.

En el camino pensaba, sus nervios estaban disparados, si la encontraba seria una señal o algo por el estilo, si no lo hacia se resignaría dejaría de pensar en ella y volvería a su vida de dolor y sufrimiento. Llegando al parque noto la misma tranquilidad, los nervios la invadieron pues dependía de Tori si su vida seguiría siendo miserable o se permitiría ser feliz, sin embargo luego de casi media hora rondando por el parque y no encontrar a su objetivo su valentía se esfumo, sin más dio media vuelta dispuesta a volver pero algo la detuvo, o más bien algo choco contra ella ahí enfrente o debajo de ella, con una sonrisa tímida y sus ojos fijos en ella estaba Tori, ¿era buena señal? ¿Cierto? ¿Era real? ¿Estaba pasando en realidad? El silencio reinaba hasta que nuevamente fue Tori quien habló.

-hasta hace 4 días no creía en las casualidades ni en el amor a primera vista, mi vida ha sido una serie de eventos desafortunados y el día en que choque contigo pensé que serias uno más, pero hubo algo en ti que congelo la posibilidad de que fueras otra desgracias mas, no acostumbro a decir esto a la primera que se me cruza o tropiezo-hizo una señal a su postura mientras sonreía-pero hay algo en ti que de verdad me gustaría conocer, algo que me incita a verte, a que recuerdo no abandone mi mente cuando no estás, quiero conocerte y que me conozcas, quiero ser capaz de ver que hay mas allá de tus ojos, ser capaz de enfrentar contigo tus miedos, abrazarte cuando haga falta o todo el tiempo si es necesario, posiblemente pienses que soy una psicópata o una acosadora por estar diciéndote todo esto pero es lo que siento, no sé hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar, pero si solo me dieras una oportuni….-las palabras murieron en sus labios, no necesitaba escuchar nada mas, ella también estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo lo que tenia, que era nada en comparación a lo que puede construir con Tori, se dejo llevar por la suavidad de aquellos labios, por la explosión que había su estomago , sintió como la sangre corría mas deprisa como su corazón golpeaba desenfrenado contra su pecho, de cómo nacía en ella un calor tan grande que no importaba lo que pasara a partir de ese momento era ya era feliz. Aunque sí que tenía que buscar otra forma de encontrarse.

* * *

 **Sé que dije que era de dos partes pero he decidido hacer un punto de vista de Tori y de sus reacciones así podre tener una historia más solida así que el próximo será el punto de vista de Tori.**

 **Cualquier falta ortográfica háganmela saber, no muerdo al contrario me ayuda a mejorar mas para que ustedes puedan disfrutar más la lectura**

* * *

 **Nos leemos**

 **Gracias por leer…!**


	4. Heridas III

**Victorius no me pertenece es propiedad de dan y nick**

Dicen que el odio es una palabra fuerte, tal vez en un punto de nuestra vida llegamos a detestar a una persona, canción o un objeto en particular, pero odiarlo supera los límites, pero lo que yo siento en estos momentos es odio puro, no creí odiar a alguien en mi vida y menos sin conocer a esa persona, pero por el simple hecho de hacer derramar las lagrimas de jade se merece mi completo y total odio, debo admitir que fue la mujer más feliz en el momento en que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, pensé que no tendría el valor para decirle pero al verla mi boca hablo por mi corazón, y sentir sus labios fue la mejor sensación del mundo, me sentí plena, ligera sentí volar con el toque húmedo de su lengua con el calor que desprendían sus labios, el movimiento suave de su boca todo era tan perfecto, nos besamos hasta que el aire faltante nos lo permitió , y cuando por fin pude ver sus ojos me perdí en ellos, vi tanto dolor tanto miedo pero en el fondo de ellos vi algo mas, algo que no podía descifrar algo que por más pequeño que fuese con cuidados, cariño y amor se convertiría en algo inmenso, no espere mucho tiempo en levantarme y brindarle mi mano, la cual ella acepto gustosamente, sin pronunciar palabra la lleve al árbol en donde habíamos pasado el día anterior, no quería arruinar el momento solo quería tenerla conmigo, disfrutar su presencia, envolverla en mis brazos, hacerla sentir segura. Pero después de algunos minutos en silencio fue ella quien rompió el silencio, contándome toda su vida, todo el dolor que había pasado por su vida, cada lagrima que derramaba aumentaba más mi odio hacia aquel repugnante ser que la tenía y no era capaz de valorarla, como no podía hacerle eso, si yo me di cuenta en un segundo que ella era capaz de cambiar mi mundo y el que la tenía la trataba de esa forma, juro que lo mato, lo hare o si no me llevare a jade lejos de el lejos de todo en donde nadie pueda hacerle daño, en donde yo pueda hacerla feliz, suena muy egoísta? No, no lo creo es el simple hecho de que yo le puedo hacer feliz le puedo dar todo lo que se merece, borrar la agonía y el miedo de sus hermosos ojos porque sé que puedo acabo de darme cuenta de que por ella soy capaz de mucho.

.

.

.

Me la llevare lejos la hare feliz, pero hay algo que antes debo hacer…

 **De verdad lo siento mucho por la demora y se que es algo corto pero prometo ponerme al dia con esto,olvide mi contraseña y perdi todo lo que tenia escrito**

 **Review ¿?**


End file.
